Meisterprüfung
150px|right|Das Symbol der Schlüsselschwertmeister Die Meisterprüfung ist ein Ereignis, welches als Prüfung dient, die Stärke des Herzens des Schlüsselschwertträgers herauszufinden und ob er geeignet ist, ein Schlüsselschwertmeister zu werden. Schüler von Schlüsselschwertmeistern, welche die Prüfung bestanden haben stehen zwei Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl: *Der Schlüsselschwertmeister nimmt eigene Schüler auf und formt seine Welt so um, dass sie besser passt, wie es Meister Eraqus tat. *Der Schlüsselschwertmeister geht auf seine eigene Reise, wie es Meister Xehanort getan hat. Sollte sich für diese Option entschieden werden, öffnen sich viele weitere und unvorhersehbare Wege. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' thumb|Der zweite Teil von Terras und Aquas Prüfung thumb|left|Der erste Teil von Terras und Aquas Prüfung Terra und Aqua erreichen gemeinsam mit ihren Freund und Mitschüler Ventus Meister Eraqus nach einem intensiven Training. Während Ventus noch zu jung zum teilnehmen ist und nur zuschauen darf, erklärt Meister Eraqus, dass sein alter Mitschüler Meister Xehanort gekommen ist, um bei der Beurteilung der Fähigkeiten zu helfen, danach warnt er Terra und Aqua, dass die Prüfung ein starkes Herz und einen starken Willen benötigt, um zu bestehen. Sobald die Schüler fertig sind, beschwört Meister Eraqus einige Lichtkugeln für den Kampf, doch ohne das jemand etwas mitbekommt, flößt Meister Xehanort Dunkelheit in die Kugeln, weshalb Ventus mit hilft diese zu vernichten. Sobald die Kugeln zerstört sind, beginnt der zweite Teil der Meisterprüfung. Terra und Aqua befinden sich selbst in einem heftigen Kampf gegeneinander und Terra scheint den Kampf langsam zu verlieren, doch da beginnt seine innere Dunkelheit aufzukommen, welche er sofort wieder unterdrückt. Als der Kampf zu ende ist, erkennt Meister Eraqus Terras Stärke an, entscheidet sich jedoch nur für Aqua als Schlüsselschwertmeisterin, da Terra Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen hat. Meister Eraqus sagt Terra, dass er es beim nächsten Mal noch besser versuchen soll, danach erzählt er Aqua, dass er ihr später eine Einweisung geben wird, was sie als Schlüsselschwertmeisterin machen kann. Terra, welcher durch die Entscheidung verwirrt ist, geht um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Im Nebenverlauf des Spiels hält auch König Micky eine Meisterprüfung unter seinen Meister Yen Sid ab. Mit dem bereisen verschiedener Welten mit seinem Sternensplitter hilft er Ventus und Aqua in ihren Kämpfen gegen Meister Xehanort, Vanitas und die Unversierten. Am Ende des Spiels, nach dem verschwinden von Terra, Aqua und Ventus und dem erscheinen von Terra-Xehanort, gibt er sein Schlüsselschwert und den Sternensplitter zurück an Yen Sid, da er glaubt, die Prüfung nicht bestanden zu haben, doch Yen Sid gibt Micky sein Schlüsselschwert zurück und sagt ihm, dass er bestanden hat und ein Schlüsselschwertmeister ist. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' :Hauptartikel: Zukünftige Zeichen In diesem geheimen Film nach den Ereignissen von Re:coded befiehlt Yen Sid Micky, Sora und Riku zu holen, um sie der Meisterprüfung zu unterziehen, um der aufkommenden Gefahr des wiederkehrenden Meister Xehanort entgegen zu wirken. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' thumb|200x|Yen Sid will Sora und Riku die Meisterprüfung unterziehen lassen Die Meisterprüfung von Sora und Riku besteht darin, zum Reich des Schlafs zu reisen und die sieben schlafenden Welten zu erwecken, welche nach Ansems Vernichtung immer noch im Schlaf gefangen sind. Anfänglich zögern Sora und Riku aus unterschiedlichen Gründen an der Prüfung teilzunehmen; Sora, weil er denkt er sei unschlagbar und Riku, wegen seiner Erfahrung mit der Dunkelheit. Doch sie entscheiden sich schließlich für die Prüfungen, werden jedoch während ihrer Reisen immer wieder von einem Jungen in schwarzer Kutte aufgehalten. Am Ende der Prüfung wird nur Riku zum Schlüsselschwertmeister ernannt. Weblinks fr:Examen du Symbole de Maîtrise en:Mark of Mastery Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Kategorie:Handlungselemente